northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 129: Big Catch! TV Reporter Becomes A Specimen
Oracle 129: Big Catch! TV Reporter Becomes A Specimen (大漁！ テレビレポーターは、試料となります Tairyō! Terebi Repōtā wa, shiryō to narimasu) is the one hundred twenty-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The Chariot Soldiers sent Miyuki and her news team to Emperor Ryuuen and there, he was surprised that they've finally catched a big fish for their experiment. Plot The Chariots continue abducting people throughout the districts of Hirakawa City. But in a surprise, the Armored Fighters finally came to rescue people and to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, the Hirakawa City Government seek help from the authorities to help the Armored Fighters in their battle. On the other hand, Anaira and other Armored Fighters finally came along with Triskaide and Archos. There they discussed about their plan to rescue people who were abducted by the Chariots. In TransHead TV Media Center, Ryoma and Iori saw Kazumi sitting upstairs. There they asked her what was wrong, and she told them that Miyuki and her news team was abducted by the Chariots. Then she also said that she told about this to Chisato, and Chisato told her that she and her fellow Armored Energy Fighters will do anything to save her and her news team. Meanwhile, Chihiro went to the news studio and there, she was assigned to do an hourly news update. Since she already knew that Miyuki was assigned for the news updates, she asked the news staff what was happened to her. One of the staff said that she was being emotional when she found out that Miyuki and her news team was abducted by the Chariots. Because of this, she rushed outside the news room to find her. The news staff, meanwhile, felt curious about Chihiro and Kazumi. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, the Chariot Soldiers sent Miyuki and her news team to the Emperor's Hall along with other abducted people. There Miyuki asked them what they will do to them, and one of the Chariot Soldiers told her that they will undergo an experiment to be led by Emperor Ryuuen. On the other hand, one of the Chariot Soldiers reported to Emperor Ryuuen that another batch of abducted people were in Emperor's Hall. And he headed on afterwards. Meanwhile, Chihiro saw Kazumi sitting upstairs along with Ryoma and Iori. There she told them to leave her and Kazumi alone, and they did so. When Ryoma and Iori left, Chihiro asked Kazumi when did she found out that Miyuki and her news team abducted. Kazumi said that she found out about it while she was doing an hourly news update. She also said that she saw the actual happening in their live footage. Because of this, Chihiro decided to do an action to help the Armored Fighters in their mission, and also to rescue Miyuki and her news team immediately. And when he reached to Emperor's Hall, Emperor Ryuuen felt surprised when he saw Miyuki and her news team who was abducted along with other people. There he said to his Chariot Soldiers that he catched finally a big fish for his experiment. Miyuki, meanwhile, asked him what was his experiment. As he got off his blank Chariot Key, Emperor Ryuuen told her that he will conduct an experiment to create the most powerful Chariot Key to beat the Infinity Armor Key which Anaira had. Miyuki got shocked and mad when she found out from Emperor Ryuuen that she and her news team will be his specimens for his experiment, as well as the other people who they abducted by the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, while they were heading to the Chariot Empire Headquarters, Anaira and others transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers, who were guarding in the area, in a battle. After facing them, she ordered them to got off their respective henshin belts and their Chariot Keys immediately to start their plan. Chihiro went to Anaira's office, and there, she asked her mind what she will going to do to help the Armored Fighters and to save Miyuki and others. As she saw the laptop on the desk, she got her own idea. Meanwhile, Chisato and other Armored Fighters continued facing the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. There she asked them if they know about why did they abduct Miyuki and her news team. But no one answered her question, so Chisato decided to defeat them using her Armored Arrow. Then Takemi asked her why did she asked the Chariot Soldiers about what happened to Miyuki. Chisato said to her that she want to know about their true purpose on them. Ayako, on the other hand, asked her what if the Chariot Soldiers has the same purpose on them -- which was to use them for an experiment. But Chisato said that she didn't know, so that she will trying to find out from the Chariots about their abduction on Miyuki and others. As they were all disguised as the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira reminded them that they must act like the Chariots and not as Armored Fighters according to their plan, which they were agreed. On the other hand, a general of the Chariot Soldiers came to give an order to his soldiers to return back to Chariot Empire Headquarters immediately. Then Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide and Archos, were followed to the group of Chariot Soldiers who were returning back to the Chariot Empire Headquarters. Meanwhile, Chihiro finally searched the location of Erika's secret hideout, and it was on Mochida St. Using her smartphone, Chihiro traced the exact location of the said hideout in Mochida St. As she finally traced the exact location, she rushed outside the office to start her plan immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 16 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key and Infinity Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 37 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 109, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 34, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 64, and Never Surrender episode 88. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes